Percila Jackson's Life
by PercilaDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Percila Jackson was an ordinary girl until she finds out she has a long lost brother and is the Daughter of Poseidon! How will she fare against the forces of evil? ( Im horrible at summaries) First story! Please rate and review! Rated T for now. (put on temporary hold. Again)
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! This is my first PJO fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Oh I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor any of it's characters all rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**EDIT: Ok I hope i fixed that little bug in my writings sorry about that. anyway I'm gonna be uploading the first 3 or so chapters of the story. Please Rate and Review!**

* * *

Percila was only 11 when she learned she was a demigod daughter of Poseidon. It all started when she had met him. When Percila was in 6th grade attending Yancy  
Academy for troubled kids, she didn't have many friends. Her classmates treated her mean, The teachers wouldn't give her any comfort when she was bullied, that is until Mr. Brunner started teaching Latin. Mr. Brunner had been a nice teacher and pushed her hard not allowing her to slack off. One day in the middle of class, a new student had entered the room. Mr. Brunner had introduced him as Percy Jackson. As soon as she met Percy, a strange feeling stirred within her, a feeling of connection,of familiarity. During the school year Percila and Percy began to be best friends, they defended their friend Grover from Nancy Bobofit and her "crew", had both taken on Nancy together, and had even talked about their past. Percila learned that Percy was a real troublemaker, He'd been kicked out of 6 schools over the past 6 years and was determined to stay in this one. Percy had told her about His step-father Gabe Ugliano, A pudgy jerk that didn't treat his mom right, nor was he a good step-father. Then he told her about his mom, Sally Jackson, Percila thought, 'why does that sound so...familiar?' " Cila? Earth to Cila, you in there?" Percy asked. " Hmm?!" Percila hadn't realized it but she had zoned out and had missed his question. " what'd you say?" she asked. " I said, what about you? Ever got to know your dad or mom?" Percy repeated. "oh, I um, never knew my dad. I only remember a bit of my step dad. He's the reason I never got to be with my mom for more than a year." Percila recalled sadly. " woah, wait, what do you mean that your step-dad's the reason you never knew your mom for more than a year?" Percy asked. " well, you see about a month or so before I was born my mom had a son, My mom said that he looked a lot like our dad. Soon a month passed and my mom had me a little while after he was a month old. My mom cherished the blessing of two children but my step father said that it would be too much for him to handle and that she'd have to give one of us up. He decided that a son would be more useful than a daughter and he got my mom to set me up for adoption. I remember my mom crying as she left me at her friend's house. Her friend- my adoptive mother's name was Oceana Jacksan." Percila told Percy about her new mom and dad. Then Percy asked, " do you remember your birth mom's name?" Percila thought hard about it, what was her mother's name? She wasn't old enough to remember it clearly, she'd only been 1. " I think that it was… um…" Suddenly a quick memory flashed in her head, it was of a beautiful woman with blue eyes, brown hair, and a sweet heartwarming smile, and soon 2 names Selene' and Perseus' Percila gasped. Percy surprised asked " what's wrong Cila?" Percy was very confused " Cila?" " Percy, what's your mom's full first name?" Percila asked. " um Selene, I think" Percy replied uncertainly. " and you full first name?" Percila asked her smile growing wider. Percy blushed slightly, " It's Perseus" he replied. Suddenly a squeal could be heard as Percila soon jumped on him, Hugging him tight. Percila was so happy she giggled and kept saying, ' Finally, I found you, I found you!'. " Percy did Your mom ever look sadly at a picture of her and a newborn baby girl wrapped in a ocean blue blanket?" Percila asked still hugging him. " Yeah, She said that it was someone that she needed to give up, someone she hoped I'd meet someday since the baby was my little sister,It had a name on it. It said 'Percila Jackson"" Percila waited for a count of 5 and suddenly it clicked in Percy's head. " My Little sister!" Percy exclaimed and hugged Percila tightly. "It's 'bout time Big Brother" she said hugging him tightly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1 This includes Percila's first monster battle!you know the sh-peel I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights to Rick Riordan**

**Please**** don't forget to R/R! **

* * *

A few months after they found out that they were siblings announced that they'd be going on a trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Percila couldn't believe her ears, She was going to her favorite place in Manhattan. During the ride Percy and Percila both ( with the help of Grover) kept their tempers low so they wouldn't beat the living daylights out of Nancy since she continuously kept throwing wads of her Peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at Grover. Percila's eye twitched. Soon they were inside both trying to pay attention to the story that was telling about the art but people would keep talking and it first started out with Percila politely asking them to be quiet,both of their patience was wearing thin. Soon they got to a Sphinx gravemarker and was telling the class what was on the Stele. Soon Nancy had giggled something about the naked guy on the stele and both Percy and Percila turned together and said " Will you shut up?!" in Perfect Unison. All the kids laughed and had stopped his story. "Mr. and ," he said, "did either of you have a comment?" Their faces were totally red. They said, "No, sir." in Perfect unison. Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" They both looked at the carving,and they both felt a flush of relief because they both actually recognized it. " Um, that's Kronos Eating his kids, right?" Percila asked "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." "Well..." Percy racked his brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "He was the king Titan" Percila corrected, elbowing her brother. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right?"Percy continued. "But his wife,Rhea, hid baby Zeus, and gave Cronus a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—" Percila began,"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind her. Percila rolled her eyes at them "—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy continued, "and the gods won, well after years of battle, that is"Percila snickers from the group followed along with some teasing since they finished each others me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted," Grover muttered."Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. They thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." They said in Unison"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. and . Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and Percy and Percila were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." they knew that was coming. they told Grover to keep going. Then they turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" They asked. Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. "You two must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" Percy asked "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh." "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from the both of you, Percy and Percila Jackson." They wanted to get angry; this guy pushed them so hard. "Sorry about that," they apologized. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected them to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that they have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and Percy has never made above a C— in his life. No—he didn't expect them to be as good; he expected them to be better. And they just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's told them to go outside and eat their lunches. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than they'd ever seen over the city. Percy figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. They wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a ,Percy, and Percila sat on the edge of the fountain together, away from the others. They thought that maybe if they did that, everybody wouldn't know they were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere."Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," they said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off us sometimes." Percy complained, "I mean—We aren't geniuses." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when they thought he was going to give them some deep philosophical comment to make them feel better, he said to Percy, "Can I have your apple?" Percy didn't have much of an appetite, so he let him take it. They watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about their mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. Percy hadn't seen her since Christmas and Percila hadn't seen her in wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug them and be glad to see them, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send them both right back to Yancy, remind them that they had to try harder, even if this was Percy's sixth school in six years and he was probably going to be kicked out again. They wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give . Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. They was about to unwrap their sandwiches when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of them with her ugly friends—they guessed she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap."Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told them a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But they was so mad their minds went blank. A wave roared in their didn't remember touching her, but the next thing they knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy and Percila pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—" "—the water—" "—like it grabbed her—" Neither of them knew what they were talking about. All they knew was that they were in trouble again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Here's when the _Real _fight happens Please R/R!**

* * *

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on them. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if they'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—" "I know," Percy grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." they both stared at him, stunned. they couldn't believe he was trying to cover for them. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But—" "You—will—stay—here." Grover looked at them desperately. "It's okay, man," they told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey Dear"Mrs. Dodds barked at them. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. they both each gave her their deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stares _**(if your wondering what that's like, imagine getting a deluxe i'll-kill-you-later stare/ wolf stare from Percy full throttle then double pretty terrifying)**_Then they turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at them to come on. How'd she get there so fast? They have moments like that a lot, when their brains fall asleep or something, and the next thing they know they've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left them staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told them this was part of the ADHD, their brains misinterpreting things. Neither of them was so sure. They went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, Percila glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between them and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall Okay, they thought. She's going to make them buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the followed her deeper into the museum. When they finally caught up to her, they were all back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for them, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, they would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it..."You've been giving us problems, honeys," she said. They did the safe thing. They said, "Yes, ma'am" in unison. She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, they thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt us. They said, "We'll—we'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy and Percila Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you both out. Confess, and you will both suffer less pain." Neither of them knew what she was talking about. All they could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy they'd been selling out of their dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized Percy'd got his essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away his grade. Or worse, they were going to make him read the book."Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." Percy started "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice them to things got even stranger, at least to . Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air, Mrs. Dodds lunged at Percila. With a yelp, she dodged and felt talons slash the air next to her ear. Percy snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air,at the same time Percila instinctively tapped her bracelet and it turned into a bronze sword with ocean blue swirls on it, but when the pen hit Percy's hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the snarled, "Die, honeys!"And she flew straight at them. Absolute terror ran through their bodies. They did the only thing that came naturally: They swung their metal blades hit her shoulders and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching them. They were alone. There was a ballpoint pen in Percy's hand and a bronze bracelet on Percila's wrist. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but them. Their hands were still trembling. Their lunches must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or they imagined the whole thing? They went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw them, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped both your butts." They said, "Who?" "Our teacher. Duh!" They blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. Percila asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. They asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?"But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at them, so they thought he was messing with them."Not funny, man," They told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. they saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. Percy went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." Percy handed Mr. Brunner his pen. He hadn't even realized he was still holding it. "Sir," he said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?".


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Percila**

* * *

Ok, that did NOT just happen to us. I mean Mrs. Dodds turning into a Monster?! Creepy. Anyways after that little bout me and my bro Percy went through which in itself, was messed up, like everybody in school acted like Mrs. Dodds never existed and this new lady, Mrs. Kerr had taught here all along! Percy and I were close to and almost started believing them too. Almost . If it weren't for Grover that is. See to Percy he's just a terrible liar but to me it's worse. See Grover seemed to have an inability to lie to me at all. So when I'd shoot 'im a little Mrs. Dodds reference he'd clam up and look away nervously, or change the subject entirely as if nothing happened. After a while Percy and I started getting irritable. Percy's grades went from D's to F's. Me, I was an A+ student with very much difficulty mind you with my ADHD and Dyslexia and my inability to ignore the asshole kids in my class, is extremely hard to deal with and achieve. My grades slipped from A's and A+'s to F's I personally got in more fights with this kid Lucifer Tsumi, He's half japanese and half roman according to him and his family history. he looks Japanese but he has a tan that the other girls in my class call "hot". It's somewhere between islander and surfer. He has long black hair that goes to the center of his shoulder blades and deep dark red eyes that are almost a very dark burgundy-like color with reptilian like pupils. he normally wears a dark coat like a cape and a silky red suit like he's some big shot and he is really annoying, and aggravating and a jerk… And… just gahh! Percy and i have both been sent to the office plenty of times. one day Percy called our English Teacher an old sot and I called our gym teacher a "Tonchiki",after that Percy and I got officially expelled. Fine, not like I cared anyway . We had a latin test coming up and I had trouble studying since my dyslexia was acting up. The words were floating off the pages and for the first time i was having trouble remembering the differences between gods, mortals, dryads, and Polydeuces I couldn't remember who was who. Frustrated I through my latin book across the room and fist slammed into my desk. I calmed myself and looked at the picture of my "Mother" Oceana and my "brother" Lubino-Tan (as I call him) he looks alot like his mother Oceana except he has semi-long cropped hair which he keeps in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. In the picture he was wearing a black longsleeve t-shirt underneath an aqua blue suit over a white dress shirt, with matching dress pants, and aqua green dress shoes. Oceana was wearing her long blue hair in a greek up-do with aqua green, jade, sapphire, lapis, Topaz, and emerald gems braided in. She had on a long seafoam green, sleeveless, mermaid dress. She had a bouquet of roses in one hand and her other hand on Lubino's shoulder. I remembered when they took that picture  
_**[Flashback]**_  
It was 3 years ago, Oceana had married this guy named Nickolas Johnson( *cough* excuse me Nickolas Jackson). They'd agreed to keep my mother's last name and he decided to take the name "Jackson"  
**_[End Flashback]_**  
I decided to see if Percy was having the same issues I was. I carried my textbook under my arm and opened my dorm door. i started heading down the hallway when i saw my brother Percy around the corner from 's door. " Percy? What are you doing here?" i asked " Shhhhh!" He replied clasping his hand over my mouth. i pried his hand off my face "What's wrong?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Be quiet and listen" He whispered , I rolled my eyes. " Are you sure about them Grover?" came Mr. Brunner's voice from behind the door. " Sir I think it's best we tell them, I mean a Kindly One, in the school!? It's not safe for them anymore" Grover's voice replied. what was a Kindly one? were they talking about us? " Take them to camp Grover. They'll be safer there" Mr Brunner replied with a sigh. Percy's textbook slid out of his hands and landed on the floor with a loud

**THUMP!**

I turned my head sharply towards Percy. 'Dude! ' I mentally shouted at him. We quickly hid in a doorway behind a corner once Percy'd retrieved his textbook. A form definitely too tall to be Grover or Mr. Brunner moved in front of the translucent glass with what looked to be a longbow. "Nothing. My nerves have been on edge ever since the Winter Solstice." Mr. Brunner said. "Mine too." Grover said. "You'd better get back to your dorm room. You still have a test tomorrow." "Please. Don't remind me." Grover said. Once I heard the door handle turn, I grabbed Percy's wrist and made a beeline for his and Grover's shared doorm room just in time. Grover looked up at us from his bed a concerned expression adorning his face. "You two okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Just tired." I said. "Ya think I'll get in trouble if I sleep in here with you guys tonight?" Grover blushed.

* * *

** Me: Finally an update! R&amp;R**

**Percy: bout time Irry  
**

**Cila: I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long to get made as this one did  
**

**Me: School's a right Hera on my focus.  
**

**Percy: No argument here.  
**

**Cila: didn't you have to reread the whole first set of PJO books? **

**Me: yep. Thanks 4 reading!**

** Percy: See you next week!**

** Cila: Percy don't get their hopes up**


End file.
